The Abominable Iceman
Story It is a lovely day on the beach of Waikiki, Hawaii, where Lois Lane is on vacation, and enjoying a little fun with surfing. When all of the sudden, a gust of cold air blows over the water, transforming it into ice. Lois is reminded of the North Pole as she observes the strange sight, and she decides that she can't wait to get the story to the Daily Planet. But more than just the beach was frozen, the whole island was turned into a frozen wasteland. While at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, Perry White and Clark Kent have received the story that Lois cabled over to them. Perry, smoking a cigar, tells Clark he can't believe it...but Clark tells him it must be true, because Lois wouldn't make such a thing up. Later, when Clark is alone, he transforms into Superman and flies off toward Hawaii. He is flying faster than any rocket...in no time, he flies across the continent, and over the Pacific, until he finds himself over Pearl Harbor in a matter of minutes! He is shocked by the sight, thinking that if he didn't know any better he would believe it was one of the Polar ice caps rather than the state of Hawaii. Superman uses his Heat ray vision to melt away some of the ice, but he knows that he wouldn't be able to melt it away from the entire island. Following the frozen trail, it leads him to an Iceman. Superman marvels at the sight. He flies down to meet the monster, and the monster attacks him by blasting him with ice rays from his hands, which freezes him. Superman quickly breaks out of the ice and tackles the beast. Directly above, Lois is in a blimp with a man, and using binoculars, she sees Superman fighting the creature below. The man tells Lois the monster must be the person responsible for the cold-wave. The creature notices the blimp and uses his powers to freeze the blimp. The weight from the ice causes the blimp cables to snap. Superman rushes over and catches it with his super strength. The ice creature uses the opportunity to escape. Superman begins to search for him. Meanwhile, tourists are watching a semi-active volcano blazing, when all of the sudden it freezes over. One tourist looks at the volcano and is shocked; and he says: "Great galloping ghosts! It's turned into a glacier!" Superman notices the frozen volcano and deduces that the Iceman must be inside the volcano. Meanwhile, aboard the Navy's Pacific fleet flagship, the Admiral is informed by his first officer that the ice creature is taking refuge inside the volcano, and that the area has been evacuated. The admiral gives the order to have the gunnery officer train all of the fleets weapons on the creature, because the creature must be destroyed. Later, Superman dives into the volcano and finds the iceman hard at work, digging up what appears to be a bomb. Superman attacks the creature from behind, planting his face in the ground. And he grabs the bomb and uses his X-Ray vision for a closer examination. He then realizes that the bomb is capable of hurling the earth into another Ice Age. The creature gets back up to its' feet. Just then, the ground begins to shake violently to explosions, and giant shells from guns can be heard bombarding the volcano. Superman realizes its' obviously the Navy's Pearl Harbor fleet trying to destroy the creature. Superman grabs the monster and carries both the monster and his Ice bomb into outer space, where he tosses him and the bomb down onto a nice looking asteroid. And seconds after landing on the asteroid, the whole asteroid is transformed into an ice world, giving the creature a happy home. Superman then returns to earth. Later, at the Daily Planet, Clark tells Lois it's nice to have her back from "Sunny Hawaii." Lois rolls her eyes and mockingly repeats: "Sunny Hawaii!?" He then tells her he got her a present, a little souvenir to remind her of her vacation. Lois is eager to learn what it is, and then Clark shows her...telling her that it's pineapple ice. She irritatingly tells him "Don't you think you're funny?" Notes *Jimmy Olsen doesn't appear in this episode. Episode Title The title is a reference to the Abominable Snowman from folklore. It also references the antagonist of the episode, which is the Iceman. Category:The New Adventures of Superman episodes Category:Shorts